Panic! At The Disco
by Fanficlover12959
Summary: This seiries is based on panic! At The Disco and some real life events but a different version it also has song lyrics also i wrote this for girls:)
1. chapter 1

**"Victorious"**

 **Prologue**

"Tonight we are victorious Champagne pouring over us All my friends, we're glorious Tonight we are victorious" Chanted the team." "This is the biggest win ever in an international soccer match. On April 11, 2017, playing a qualifying match for the 2018 FIFA World Cup, Real Salt lake demolished American Samoa by pumping in 21 goals into their net. Real salt lakes Brendon urie netted a record 13 goals for his team, while David Zdrilic scored 8."said the referee.

 **Chapter 1**

"Brendon...BRENDON!" yelled David Brendon let out a slight groan, "you better wake up"said David "ughh whyyyyyy." Brendon said lazily, "you can't live like a washed up celebrity all day.". Brendon gets up not realizing how much he partied last night, "hey David where is Y/N" asked Brendon curiously, "some one asked about me?" you said as you walked into the living room. "What happened yesterday." Brendon asked worried "Well mabey you should see this" you said as you showed Brendon a video *My touch is black and poisonous and nothing like my punch drunk kiss I know you need it, do you feel it drink the water, drink the wine. Oh we gotta turn up the crazy livin' like a washed up celebrity

Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July* said Brendon wearing nothing but his shorts and paint on his face in the video. "Well you're livin' like a washed up celebrity now" you and David teased.

 **Brendon's P.O.V**

no way that I did that I would have been crazier* I thought to myself as though it was a good thing to be crazy. " there's another video" said David "show me!" David shows me the video *hey Y/N we should adopt a tiny human,cause I lllooovvveee youuuu* I look at David and Y/N awkwardly *oml I cant believe I said that to Y/N too forward!!" After a while of awkward silence Y/N finally said " well you better get ready cause you actually set up a meeting to meet and adopt a kid!!"

 **David's P.O.V**

I wonder if Y/N Is serious cause Tyler,Josh,and Fall out boy are coming to pick up Brendon for tour* "you better go fast cause' Brendon's going on tour in 3 hours!" I said , Brendon comes out of his room dressed so quickly he slipped we all burst out laughing after we regained our attention we all got into the car and went to he adoption center.

~~~~~30 minuets later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well here we're really going to do this" said

Brendon Worried you and Brendon walk into the center together "seems like there's an adoption fair going on" said Y/N "well then let's hope we find a good kid" said Brendon. You and Brendon look at the kids but can't seem to find the one Brendon likes, You and Brendon spot a girl sitting outside wearing a black Panic! At The Disco hoodie and shorts Brendo decides to go talk to her.

 **Brendon's P.O.V**

she seems nice I think I made the right choice*


	2. “The ballad of mona lisa

**"The Ballad Of Mona Lisa"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Brendon's P.O.V**

she seems nice I think I made the right choice* I told myself, as I was walking toward her I heard music,as I got closer I heard it "Say what you meanTell me I'm right And let the sun rain down on me Give me a sign I want to believe" I slightly cried. I look over her shoulder looking at what she was drawing,as soon as o saw what she was drawing I couldn't hold it in any more I needed to let out the fan girl squeals. As I did that she turned around with surprise. At that moment I heard a slight chirp "what was that?" I asked "Blue" she said as she pulled out a blue bird from her hoodie pocket. After a while of talking I take off her earbuds from her phone and put her music to the highest volume then there was some karaoke. " I'll be back in a while" I said, she said ok and got back to drawing. As I start walking to Y/N Y/N asks me "soo how'd it go?" "I don't like that tiny human" I said "REALLY!! After all that!!" Y/N yelled "I don't like that tiny human, I NEED THAT TINY HUMAN!!" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~20 minuets later~~~~~~~~~

They finally tell me and Y/N that we can take Alex home, as soon as I told Alex she's coming home with me and Y/N she quickly ran to her room to pack up her stuff. A while later she comes down from her room with a small suitcase "I am taking you to the mall immediately" I said as she walked downstairs. Alex said her goodbyes and we all started walking to he car Y/N in the passenger seat and Alex and I sat in the back seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Brendon's P.O.V**

We arrive to the mall, before we got out Alex put Blue in a small box that had a small blanket. We enter the mall and she immediately goes to the food court while yelling "FOOOOOD"

 **A/N**

 **Sorry today's chapter was short I ran out of ideas an I had so much to do. Anyways thanks for your support and thank you all :)**


End file.
